legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmen
Overview The Beastmen are by far the least numerous of their kind, even though they are made mention of in thousands of stories and annals from a thousand, thousand strings. This is due less to their commonality, and more to the threat they present. The Beastkin are the most primal of their brother races, having more in common with the denizens of the forest than the denizens of any city of brick, mud, or thatch. Like their primal brethren, the Beastmen often form packs with others of their like, the closer they are related by similar attributes, the better. In fierce competition with the rest of the world foremost, but other Beastkin second. Prowling groups of beastmen roam the Realm, and their power as a force of nature and savagery are unquestionable. Beastmen do not get along well in civilized society, and at the best, their ability to adjust is suspect, although it can be done. Beastmen are primarily druidic and shamanic in nature, borrowing from here and there to form some rudiment of a religion, to better cement their ideas to others around them, and to unite the pack to a higher authority. Spirit worship is not uncommon. Many Beastmen see themselves as the guardians of nature, imbued by Her with their duties to protect. Statistics Beastmen are destructive powerhouses, natural forces of power and resilience. While a single Beastman can be easily dealt with by a smart opponent, a pack of them is a viable threat for even the most seasoned prey. Beastmen have very little capability with magic, and honestly, have very little use for it. Advantages Beastmen have extremely sharp senses, and are unparalleled hunters and trackers, known to track their targets for days without rest or food, until they finally bring down their quarry. Beastmen are almost absurdly strong and physically powerful, smashing through defenses often by the application of sheer force. Disadvantages Beastmen are completely lost when it comes to magic, and find almost no use for it. Inundated with natural power and strength, they are resistant to any beneficial magic, from any source. Sympathetic to natural energies, to a far greater capacity than their close cousins, the phases of the two moons cause them exceptional stress, especially at the rare occurrence of a double Full moon. Presence in the Shatterstorm Beastkin have always been hunted in all the worlds they've ever inhabited, as violent threats. And always, they've fought back, hunting for food, shelter, mates, and to complete their duty of predation, to keep the herds in check. Whether those herds were Man, Elf, Dwarf, or some other race, they chased and hunted as they should. So when the Shatterstorms opened up, and the scent of a thousand worlds, teeming with prey came floating through on the scattered Shards, the Beastmen and their ancestors went howling, blood mad, screaming into the tempest. Now they wander Fenestra, existing as a fact and a force of nature for this nascent nexus of Worlds. Category:Character Options Category:Races